


Sweet Dreams are made of this...

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay Character, Good is actually bad, Good vs Evil, Lesbian Character, M/M, New chances, Other, Sanscest - Freeform, evil is actually good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: Dream realised he had been used by Ink for his intentions of keeping the Sanses under his control and for his powers. Devastated, he runs off into the antivoid to Error who takes him to his brother. Now realising Nightmare and that we're right with Ink, he joins the bad side and makes Ink PAY!





	Sweet Dreams are made of this...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts).



> This is an Insomnia Fanfic! I do hope you enjoy!

Dream hummed as he made his way though the multivoid mansions long winding hallways that lead to the meeting room where all the sanses had their meetings about Nightmare and his crew and what they were doing. Dream frowned as his brother crossed his mind. They used to be so close, so very close but then the incident happened that took his brother away and twisted him into a monster worse than anything else. He missed his brothers smile, his laugh, the time they spent together but those times were long gone now. 

Dream had always wondered why Nightmare and that hated Ink so much and always figured it was because he was the creator but it seemed to be something else. He seemed determined to crush Ink into a fine grained powder that would scatter across the multiverse as did the others. They would be brutal within their fights but could never actually be able to kill him. Hurt Ink severely, yes but never kill him. Ink was so nice, he was so thoughtful and sweet so why would anyone want to hurt him?

(Oh Dream, if only you knew.)  
Dream kept smiling and humming as he skipped down the hallway and looked at all the pictures that adorned the walls. The paintings were all done by Ink from Ink meeting other alternatives to AU sceneries and all they were beautiful. He wished he could paint like him but alas he couldn't. "I wonder where Ink is. I haven't seen him for two weeks." Dream muttered to himself as he came to the meeting room door and stopped. "I need to tell him I've discovered where Nightmare is—" Dream was cut off by Ink's laughter from coming from in the meeting room but it sounded different.

Ink usually had a very happy laugh but this sounded very dark and very sinister that made him shiver and frown in worry. "I-ink?" He mumbled as he gently grabbed the door handle and opened the door stealthily a bit so he could look inside and not get caught by the creator of AU's. Ink was standing by the huge table that was surrounded by thousands of chairs and he had activated the projector.

When ink had made the table, Sci modified it so there was a special little machine in the middle of the table that would project a sphere projection that was filled with little coloured orbs that represented the AU's within the multiverse. It allowed the person using it to tap a coloured sphere and look into the AU and its code. People also showed up as coloured dots on there. The good sanses were green dots and the dark sanses were red dots. It was useful for them to use if they need an emergency check on the AU's and to see where Error and that was. 

He watched as Ink used his fingers to spin the sphere around and look at all the orbs. As his back was facing him he couldn't see the red eyes and dark smirk playing on Ink's face as he chuckled lowly. "Ah yes, it's slowly coming together. My pawns are slowly falling under my control more and more. Soon they will follow me blindly without any problems and i will rule all the AU's within the 10 realms." Dream frowned at that. "10 realms? Control? Rule? What does he mean?" He mumbled to himself as he tore his eyes away for one minute and then turned to look at him again. 

Ink began laughing more, his hands clutching onto the light brown polished wood underneath them. "That guardian is so fucking stupid! Dream has no idea I'm just using him. I don't like him at all; he's too childish and too fucking annoying for anyone to like. I only pretend to like him and love because once i can get him to use his full magic and follow me blindly, I can set about using my growing army to get rid of any pets and begin capturing the other nine realms." He said with a snicker. 

He found it hilarious that Dream thought he liked his childish ass. He loved the feeling of control over everyone and everything; he felt empowered and drunk on the power. Dream silently gasped, eye lights shrinking in betrayal. Tears built in his sockets and began falling, blue gloved hand over his mouth to keep his breathing from being heard. I-Ink didn't like him?! He was using him?! Just so he could keep everyone under his control! That sick bastard!

The sadness escaped down his face as the dimly glowing yellow tears flowed down his cheek bones and soaking his gloves. His shoulders shook with silent sobs as he stepped away from the door. He had been used; used by someone he thought was his friend and lover. His soul stung with betrayal, anger, sadness. He frowned angrily, eye lights glowing yellow as he wiped the tears away. 'So, he thinks he can use me? ME?! I've had enough of betrayal.' He thought angrily as he began walking to his room to pack a few things. 

Dream began to chuckle and that chuckle turned into full blown angry laughter. "So, he thinks he can use me? Well two can play that game. If he wants me, he''lol have to pull me from the dark first." He said with a dark grin as he opened his rooms door and headed straight to the closet. He pulled a blue satchel out and began putting some things inside such as a few books like his tome of Positivity and a few pictures he took with blueberry. He ripped the ones with ink and let the shreds fall to the floor. Once the bag was filled, he put it over his shoulder. 

Looking around the room, his eyes came across the paintbrush in black acrylic paint and a dark smirk appeared on his face. Picking it up, not caring about the dark paint that dripped off the end, he stood on the bed and began painting a sentence on the pale peach wall above his head board. In huge letters he put in capital letters "It's me you should be believing Cuz he's deceiving you with lies! Despite this mask of happiness I drown in dark despair. The world may be your canvas Ink, What you paint on it, beware! The pen is mightier than the sword. It has no limitation Don't refrain, this ink will stain And nothing can erase US now!" 

Satisfied, he opened a portal to the antivoid. "If i want to go to my brother, I need to go through Error first." He said to himself, eyes hard and cold. They held anger, sadness and seriousness as did his voice. Walking through the portal, he laughed. He would have the last laugh in the end. 

With Error:  
Error was knitting a new blanket for Killer as Horror and Dust thought it was funny to destroy his original one as a 'joke'. Nightmare and that were his as was the chara's and Blueberry. He protected them as they protected him from Ink's insanity and power hungry mind. It infuriated him that no could see ink's lies and blamed him for a job he was asked to do by fate. Fate had asked him to be the destroyer to stop Ink who's powers had gone to his head and he was planning on capturing the other 9 realms.

In the multiverse there was 10 realms ruled by 10 different creators. The other nine realms were cut off by a magic, not allowing mortals to pass through unless Fate or Destiny allowed it. It was created to stop war or conflict that would end everything. The creators created AU's differently and the inhabitants as well as well as the AU's rules and coding. Error was from the second Realm and he was the result between conflict between Ink- the first realms creator- and Krystal -the second realm creator. His Au was destroyed when Ink attacked his AU's code, making it unstable during a reset and destroying itself. Krystal had not been happy and would have declared war had Fate and Destiny not got in the way. He agreed, not wanting anyone to go thought what he did. Ink was a disgusting creature. 

He tortured and killed monsters and humans alike with the AU's he created and laughed at like the sick bastard he was. There were five male creators and five female creators altogether who watched over their realm and made sure they lived peacefully. The other 9 creators were nothing like Ink. They were kind and helped their children, not destroy them or hurt them beyond imagination.

Ink was the first realm creator.  
Krystal was the second realm.  
Michelangelo was the third realm.  
Zephira was the fourth realm.  
Calamity was the fifth realm.  
Zen was the sixth realm.  
Luna was the seventh realm  
Drago was the eighth realm.  
Erin was the ninth realm and  
Taiyo was the tenth realm. 

 

Each one talked regularly bar Ink. He was banned from meeting up with them and their realms. As he knitted the red and grey squared blanket, he smiled. His glasses were taped to his skull, his knitting needles hitting against each other as he finished it. "Finally done!" He said with a smile. Suddenly a feeling of dying positivity came about the antivoid and he shivered. 

He looked around the white void to find the source of the portal magic and cold magic. Not even Nightmare had this cold aura. Nightmare was pure negativity and people flinched on instinct alone but he was secretly an caring person and his warm aura made him feel safe as well as to the others. "Error." A familiar voice said making him jump up and the blanket fell from his lap to the white floor.

It was Dream and he stood there, eyes hard and cold and his face was was one of anger and seriousness. Error growled, pulling strings from his eyes but not using them unless the other attacked him first. "What do you want?" He hissed. "To hurt them? To hurt me?! Well that ain't happening!" He growled angrily. Dream sighed. "Error, I'm not here to fight you. I want to see my brother." He said making Error's eyes widen. "Y-you want to see Nightmare?" He asked.

The God nodded. Error looked at him apprehensively. "Why?" He asked. Dream laughed. "I want Ink to suffer. He used me and I'm sick and tired of his lies. Two can dance the dance of war. I want him to rot, to suffer." He said, clutching his hands and lips in an angry snarl. "And if going to my brother is the only way to do it then i will do it. So Error, will you take me to my brother?" Dream asked. He was not in the mood to fight with Error. The other looked at him. 

"You know the truth about him, don't you?" He asked, his strings vanishing. Dream nodded. "He was using me for my powers and to control everyone else so he capture the 9 other realms.  Want him suffer, I'm done being the good guy." The other hissed. Error chuckled making the other blink in confusion. "I can tell by your aura alone. Follow me." He said opening a portal to Nightmare's castle. Dream smirked and walked over. "I will admit when fighting you, you had moves." He said making Error freeze and blush.

Was he...flirting? He looked away with an uneasy smile. "T-thanks." He said as he walked in, Dream followed. Nightmare watched as a portal from the antivoid opened and Error came in holding a blanket. Killer who sat by with Cross, Horror and Dust turned to him. "Error!" They said happily and smiled but that smile when Dream walked in behind him and the portal closed. Nightmare's eyes widened in shock and he stood up; growling and face in an angry snarl. 

"Error, how dare you betray us! You lead my brother here?!" He screamed in fury, tentacles moving in anger. Dream laughed catching his attention. His face was one of a cocky smirk and he had a hand on his hip. "Easy bother. Error did no such thing, i asked to come here." He said. Nightmare looked at him. "What do you want?" He growled out. 

"I want to join you."  
Everyone's eyes widened and many heads snapped to him in shock. What the fuck was going on with the god of positivity?! Dream smirked. To truly lose his full 'purity' but not become corrupted was to take a single bite from a Nightmare apple and not the whole thing. He chuckle. 'I'm coming for you Ink and when i do, you better BEG for mercy.'


End file.
